Mobile devices contain a plurality of different audio ports, which correspond to a plurality of devices, such as the audio emitter, the external device, etc. Each audio apparatus requires a dedicated opening formed in the mobile device casing, a dedicated circuit on the motherboard, a dedicated wiring between the hole in the mobile device casing and the circuit on the motherboard, etc. Each additional audio apparatus increases the cost of manufacturing the mobile device. Further, each additional audio apparatus increases the probability of a foreign substance, such as dust or water, getting inside the mobile device and disrupting the operation of the mobile device circuitry.